Data flow between an application server and a database server is largely dependent on the scope and number of queries generated by the application server. Complex calculations can involve numerous queries of the database server which in turn can consume significant resources in connection with data transport as well as application server-side processing of transported data. Calculation engines can sometimes be employed by applications and/or domain specific languages in order to effect such calculations. Such calculation engines can execute calculation models/scenarios that comprise a plurality of hierarchical calculation nodes.
Hierarchy views are often used in connection with reporting on analytic models. Hierarchy views, in this regard, refer to calculation models having nodes arranged in a hierarchical manner in which there certain nodes have more than one parent node. As such, front-end applications need to handle such hierarchies separately from the calculation models which can result in the consumption of greater processing resources while, at the same time, providing slower overall query execution time. Moreover, for calculation models supporting non-summable keyfigures, hierarchy integration outside of the calculation model can lead to unexpected results for such keyfigures.